A Night Out
by QueenMadz
Summary: Three couples go on a triple date. They get drunk, things are said, people shocked, solutions found. In the end, love is love. #Clace #Malec #Sizzy


**Third Person POV:**

Clary looked at herself in the mirror. Frowning, she turned herself to the side, viewing her body critically. _Why does it seem she is always more chubby than she wants? She's been training with Jace, her boyfriend, Izzy, her parabatai Simon, even Alec, who didn't exactly like her, more like tolerated her, for a year now. And yet, she can't seem to lose weight, stuck at one-hundred and five pounds._

Just then Izzy walked in, well more like strutted in. Her perfect body with curves in all the right spots, Clary couldn't help the pang of jealousy that coursed through her.

"You ready to go yet?" The bodacious woman inquired. Her voice shook Clary out of her stupor. Alec and Magnus, Izzy and Simon, and Clary and Jace were all going on a triple date to a club. Not Pandemonium, a new one. One Raphael Santiago opened, Clary was thrilled for Raphael. While his mother, Guadalupe Santiago, past a week ago, he was making a good life for himself. She would be proud.

Clary took a deep breath, eyeing her knee-length, sapphire blue dress with no straps and turned to follow Izzy out of her bedroom door. Izzy was wearing a mid-thigh black dress with a leg slit on her left leg. As per usual, she looked stellar. As critical comments raced through Clary's mind, she descended the stairs of the Institute to see Jace in black jeans and a crisp white shirt. Upon noticing her, he smiled and all her thoughts went away. She was beautiful to him and that was all that mattered. Holding out his hand, which she took, the group walked to Raphael's club _Blood Star._

Music could be heard from almost a block away, it was opening night after all. Raphael greeted the gang at the door.

"Discounts on the drinks for my friends!" he informed.

"After all these years, you only consider me a 'friend'? Magnus teased.

"Fine, fine _family_ then," he laughed. Then he disappeared into the crowd, leaving the group to their own devices. First they danced. An hour passed. Then another. And another and another. Before they knew it, Izzy convinced them all to take shots, well, everyone except Alec. Him being the responsible one decided to stay sober in case something went wrong. Approaching two in the morning now, Magnus was getting pretty irritated at this stranger, whom was hitting on Alec.

In kind Alec responded, "Look, I'm flattered, but I play for the other team."

Confused the girl, Diana as they later learn, asks, "What team?" Giggling and practically falling off her stool, Clary's eyes connect with Simon's. Who in response, grinned an evil grin. Together they drunkenly yell, "WILDCATS!"

Startled, Jace, who is most definitely intoxicated, but not as much as Clary and Simon, fell off his bar stool.

"What? There are no wildcats in the bar!"

"No, silly. Wildcats as in the basketball team of East High."

"And...where is East High?" Jace asked, words slightly slurring together at this point. Dramatically, Clary gasped, "East High! High Scool Musical! Troy Bolton and Chad's team!" Her voice taking a "duh" tone. Seeing Jace's scrunched eyebrows, she gasped again, "You've never seen High School Musical!"

Taking personal offense to Jace's ignorance, she grabbed his hand and dragged him away. Back to the Institute, back to her room. She took off her fancy attire and changed into something comfy, not caring that Jace saw her in her bra and underwear, those mean thoughts about her body cast into the back of her mind, since a more pressing matter was at hand.

"Unless you put something on _right now,_ we will be doing something other than watching movies," he groaned upon seeing his girlfriend in nothing but her lacey undergarments. Laughing, she changed into one of Jace's tees that said,

" **SHADOWHUNTERS**

 **looking better in black**

 **than the widows of our enemies**

 **since 1234"**

and some sweat pants. Putting High School Musical into the DVR, Clary jumped into the bed and snuggled under her covers, the two had a marathon of all three movies.

In High School Musical, "Aw c'mon he didn't mean it! They _have_ to get back together!" Jace exclaimed.

In High School Musical Two, "She can't leave him! They belong together! She's Gabriella, he's Troy, together they're Troyella!" Jace yelled, frustrated at the pattern of Troyella's breakups.

In High School Musical: Senior Year, "They can make long distance work! Why won't she at least try! Don't just _give up_!"

After the last movie ended, Clary looked to Jace. His eyes as wide as saucers, "They _cannot_ end it like _that!_ "

"Well they did," Clary lightly chuckled. Turning over she reached to turn off the light. Laying down and curling into Jace, the pair fell asleep.

* * *

Back at the _Blood Star,_ Alec was trying to explain to the blonde what he meant by 'playing for the other team'.

"Oh for the love of the Angel!" Izzy gripped the random girl's arm and spun her to face her.

"He's gay and has a boyfriend!" She said, pointing to Magnus, who nodded in confirmation.

"So?" the chick said, "we can still have some fun," she ran her hand up Alec's arm in what was supposed to be a seducing action, however, it was more of a drunk patting up and down his arm. Before Magnus or Izzy could rip her a new one, another girl came up to them.

"I'm so sorry! I was suppose to keep an eye on Diana, so she didn't get too drunk," Diana's friend said before dragging her away.

"Great job she was doing," Magnus snorted. Alec laughed, "Jealous were we? Maybe I should take you home and show you that you having nothing to be jealous of."

"I love the sound of that," Magnus said as a cat-like smile grew on his lips. Alec pecked his boyfriend on the lips before, practically, dragging him out of the club. Izzy gagged at her brother and the picture of him and his lover doing _those_ kind of things.

"And then there were two," she turned to Simon, whom was still drunk out of his mind.

"I will always be here for you my love!" Simon half-shouted, waving his arms emphatically. Izzy rolled her eyes, "Let's get you home my oh-so charming protector."

* * *

 **Author's note: So this was inspired by this picture I cam across and the t-shirt idea was from another picture, the cover image. I've wanted to write this for _ever_ and I finally did. Mainly for my birthday on Friday, March 30th, but for anyone who is interested too. Anywho, does anyone watch This Is Us or Rise? I highly reccomend! Also Shadowhunters , the TV show, has finally come back! Yay! Anyways it's late and I've got school tomorrow so bye! Leave a review if you got the time! ;)**

 **Disclaimer: All characters go to Cassandra Clare, except the High School Musical movies, those go to the producers of the movies. The plot is mine so NO COPYING! **


End file.
